


A Dusty Record Tape

by salmonfish25



Series: Assorted OC Action [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Gen, Investigations, Mystery, oc stuff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salmonfish25/pseuds/salmonfish25
Summary: Maybe, some things should stay buried.Or again, perhaps not.
Series: Assorted OC Action [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012491
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

The ship is outdated, old, obsolete even perhaps. As you step into the hallways of the ship, the metal floor creaks, the overhead lights flickering, shadows creeping ever so slightly behind you. You grasp your rifle tighter, waving your flashlight in all directions, ready to pull the trigger and pressing the stock so hard against your shoulder it hurts.

A smear of blood appears on the otherwise unstained wall, followed by many more. A bloodied helmet - a MIRA design undoubtedly - lies on the ground, it's owner or its body nowhere to be seen. Just a helmet, possibly not empty, on the ground. The scent of rot fills the air, a metallic tang tainting your mouth.

_What the hell happened here?_

What seems to be claw marks are scattered amid the splashes of blood. The lights spark as you advance down the hallway, your flashlight seeming to lose power? as you start to reach the end.

There's only a gray metal crate at the end. The crate is battered and scratched, streaks of red slashed across the faded gray box. Stickers and handwriting decorate it, the words mixed and blended into the box. You can make out one sentence though - the words GUIDE TO THE SKELD printed in golden, flowing script at the very top. Strangely, it's unscratched.

You shakily open the box - there's a latch, old and battered just like the rest of the ship.

There's an assortment of tapes, pictures and a journal inside. Dust covers the entire thing in a thin film. The blood is in smaller amounts here, but you can still see some dots of red speckled among them. 

You gingerly bring out a tape player after fiddling around in your backpack for a bit, sending a signal to your ship that you've located the crate. As the first tape - labeled "WELCOME TO THE SKELD", began to play, you close your eyes, leaning against the metallic walls and begin to image what kind of people were on this ship, what did they experience, what did they dream of, what did they do?

You are, after all, listening to their final words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For context, this uses the OCs from The Loop Among Us server, owned by williamsden and EnderUniverse. They did a great job making it.  
> The individual entries will be written by their oc's owners, and will be credited respectively in the summary.


	2. The First of Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by @Nora Valkyrie #2910, from The Loop Among Us discord server.

**The following is an online log of one of many journal entries in a journal found inside a crate. Said crate was found during an investigation into [MIRS-4013], named "The Skeld", commissioned approx. 2X years ago. The handwriting has been connected to former crewmate and employee of MIRA, Violet [REDACTED]. More entries will be logged as research continues.**

* * *

[23/20XX]

Hey, first entry in this thing, the doc said to write down about how I'm feeling.

I have to say, I was surprised to get the job, I've never really been good at anything, of course I enjoy working with plants, but, I can't do my work in a lab.

  
  


[31/20XX]

Ok, it's been a week, and the whispers came back today, I thought that I was just hearing things, but I don't know anymore, I have to talk to doc about those medications again.

  
  


[5/20XX]

  
  


Holy shit, the meds work, I haven't heard the voices in a whole year, but, I've also been avoiding people and work, I've had the doc stop by to check up on me, but he doesn't need to, I'm fine.

  
  
  


[25/20XX]

_**The text is illegible before this one sentence.**_ I can't fucking take it anymore!


	3. Skybound Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by @Whydoiexist from the server, edited by yours truly.

**The following recording was found along others in the crate found in The Skeld. The voice and appearance links the man in the recording to Reese [REDACTED], former employee and crewmate of MIRA and reported missing for XX months.**

**Note that recording logs were required for new employees for their first year abroad, however only a few were recovered.**

* * *

_ T _ _ he camera flickers on. The backdrop is a standard MIRA Class-8 dormitory, decorated with potted plants, pictures, and a king size bed. A brown haired and eyed man in a sky blue suit, also of MIRA design, enters the screen before sitting down on a foldable black chair. _

"So uh... how's it going future people. The only reason I'm making this truthfully is cause Mira is forcing us to do one at least every week.

_[SILENCE.]_

So... uh... day 1 of being on The Skeld. Met a lot of different people...they're nice, I guess. Though there's this one girl I re- 

_[SILENCE AGAIN.]_

Wait, why would I tell you future people?

I'll make another one tomorrow, I guess."

_The camera is picked up, showing Reese [REDACTED] waving goodbye._

_[END RECORDING.]_


	4. Drifting in the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by @sayu kinnie, named Twain. Edited by yours truly.

**The following are a set of audio logs, as mandated by MIRA, taken by employee and pilot of The Skeld Arlene Crawford.**

* * *

**> recording_1**

**recording_2**

**recording_3**

* * *

“Well uh, MIRA told me to keep logs on everything. Sorta weird but eh. I should probably introduce myself. Well I’m Arlene Crawford! Most people call me Arla though… But uh, I’m the pilot for the Skeld. Actually am- am I doing this right?”

* * *

**recording_1**

**> recording_2**

**recording_3**

* * *

“Second recording and already the mood is horrible.” 

_Awkward laughter is heard._

“But, well… some people died. Nobody knows who did it, but it's putting a toll on us. I'm just hoping we find these assholes soon.”

_Arla inhales._

“How about I lighten the mood a little? There's some people here that are pretty cool. Like Icarus! She’s really nice and a great person to hang out with. Mark is a dumbass who makes me laugh and Ares is caring. Honestly hoping to meet the others.”

* * *

**recording_1**

**recording_2**

**> recording_3**

* * *

“Oh g-god oh fuck I don’t have much time to explain but-“

_Banging is heard._

“SHIT! Listen to me! On the dropship, or whatever it's called, something-"

_The recording cuts out for a bit, before returning to normal. The sounds of a fight can be heard, banging and what seems to be squirming noises in the background. Shouts pierce through the air, before transitioning to screams._

_The sound eventually dies down, before the slamming of a door is heard._

_[END LOG.]_


	5. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Spheria Aerials. Edited by yours truly.

_There is a diary and a tape labeled as Ares, with another word blacked out next to it. The two items are duct taped together. You cut the tape, and flip open to the first page of the diary._

XX/XX/21XX

Alright, first day on the Skeld, people seem pretty nice so far! Well, ignoring what happened in the dropship. That wassss not pleasant! 

Anyway, MIRA wants us to make video entries, so I’ll probably do that after I get a better hold on the layout of the ship. I’ll write some more when anything happens!

  
  


_You close the diary and start reaching for the tape, placing it into the player._

_First thing you can hear is a higher pitched female’s voice, though the video itself is pitch black._

“Is… Is this on?”

_Fumbling around with the camera can be heard before it is, presumably, placed back on a desk._

“Right! So, everyone here seems nice, though I’ve only met a few so far. From what I’ve heard- Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! Silly me, rushing in again…”

_There’s a bit of nervous laughter before she continues._

“My name is Ares! I am a nurse in training on the Skeld, aaand these recordings are mandated by MIRA! Anyway, Arla said she thought there was… I think, 20 to 25 people? I just thought that was kinda cool.”

“So yeah, there’s a lot of people to meet! Funny thing is, I haven’t even met my roommate yet!”  
“Wait, why am I telling this to the recording…”

_That’s an awful lot of people for a crew, you remark to yourself. Though, your thoughts are quickly interrupted by the last of the recording._

“Well uh, I think that’s all for today! Er, week. One a week, Ares…”

_More fumbling is heard, presumably trying to turn off the recording before the voice is heard one last time._

“Oh- Did- Did I forget to take off the lens-” 

_[END OF RECORDING.]_


	6. A Ticking Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by @Woody-Chan, also known as Maplefoxxo. Edited by yours truly.

You're sitting on the floor, your back leaning against a wall. You've managed to find a clean place to sit.

You shift the heavy crate closer to you. It's cold and battered.

What happened to these people? Who were they, what were their objectives?... The disappearances of The Skeld crew had been shrouded in a thick haze of mist. No known survivors, and nobody knew what happened.

You run for fingers across the scratched box, amazed. How could something be that strong to claw through this metal?

You've already watched and read a few things. Your hands were dusty from handling the old objects. You leaned forward and shuffled through it again, looking for something you haven't seen yet.

Tensely, you pull up a small box wedged in the bottom corner of it. You pull it out and inspect it. It's a thin metal box which is quite heavy. There seems to be red writing on the box, you try to inspect it in the darkness of the room, pulling up your flashlight to read the text.

The words are seemingly scrubbed off slightly. You can make out a few words. _**ROW**_ _**BOX.**_

Squinting, you slowly edge open the box. Anxiety creeps up your spine at what this will contain. How gruesome it would be, how... Sickening. You peek inside to see it filled with tapes, all labeled with dates it seems. You pick up the oldest one, probably the first entry from whoever did this. You set it up and let it begin to play, taking a deep breath. The buzz of the tape starting echos in your ears. _Click._ _Click click._ _Tap._

It's dark, you can't see anything. But you sure as hell can hear it. Seems like the person who is handling it is trying to press a certain button.

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

Eventually you here a quiet yet annoyed voice, accompanied by the sound of shuffling. "How do I-... Oh, it's already on." The person seems to be a man, after a second of silence he murmered again. "How do I edit this out-" The person asked to himself.

You hear footsteps, it seems like the person recording is moving. You can hear quiet mumbling, but you can't make out what he's saying. The thing that was covering the camera seemed to pull away. You inspect the area where it was recorded. It's kinda blurry, but the camera quickly adjusts. It seems to be pointing downwards. The person seems to be wearing a darkish orange astronaut suit.

You can only see some of his legs and his feet though. He continues walking. "Can't I just write in a journal or something... " You hear the man sigh and grumble. Eventually he stops and you can hear a card swiping, and a door creaking open. You aren't able to see any longer as his hand sweeps back over the camera. More rustling and shuffling could be heard, and it drags on for a few minutes.

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

Eventually you're blessed with vision again and you see a man sitting on a chair. The most noticable thing is his hair. He has curly ginger hair, which is neatly brushed. Then you realize the look of anxiety on his face, but it quickly is washed away. His face is freckled and he has hazel eyes. The man pulls away from the camera and clears his throat. He is indeed wearing an orange astronaut suit.

The man smiles, but it seems forced. "Okay... Well." He looks down at a paper located on his lap for a moment. With a unhappy sniffle he looks back up and speaks again. "My name is Rowan, I am twenty-six and I am an electrician on the Skeld." He said, pausing for a moment.

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

You let the name - Rowan - slide through your head for a moment. Rowan speaks up on the video again, and you snap away from your thoughts. "I work for Mira, and I'm supposed to make a recording once a week. For a log n stuff," He said. "Thank God I don't have to do it more than once a week-" The words are hard to hear, but you pick them up.

Rowan perks back up, and he shifts his suit slightly. "This is my first day on The Skeld, the date should be written on the tape. Nothing exciting happened yet, and I'm grateful for that. I've met a few people and they all seem nice," He murmered, occasionally glancing around.

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

He looked a bit on edge. The room was quiet, other than the sound of a clock ticking. "Something wacky happened while we were landing, lights flickered n stuff. Which really isn't much, this ship is pretty old. I'll have to check up on the wiring around this place. It was really left in bad condition. Hopefully we'll be able to fix it up," He said, growing quiet again.

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

He stood up, his face disappearing from view. "Anyways, I- uuh... Think this is good enough." He said, reaching for the camera. A few tapping noises could be heard before the tape ended.

_And then, silence._


	7. Shards of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Maplefoxxo. Edited by yours truly.
> 
> FUNNY STORY I: My first edit of this wasn't saved and I lost it about 90% in. Such is life, amirite?

You shuffle through the smaller metal box, finding the final tape and dusting it off. The extraction team from the _MIRS Daybreak_ is on their way, but you should have enough time to go through all of them before they arrive.

You look around it - no context, no date, no nothing, except for a faded picture back side up, taped to it. The picture is stained and ripped down the middle about halfway. Not short and accidental, but the rip was intentional. Like someone had tried to rip it, but stopped halfway through.

You rip it off, flipping it over and taking a look at the photo. It has a date and a caption - the latter of which says:

**Cooking w Sol! :D**

You wonder for a moment who Sol is, but them you look at the picture. It shows Rowan standing next to a shorter man, apprently in a kitchen. The shorter man is wearing a red suit, and has his hair pulled up into a bun. They both seem tired yet they look like they enjoy each other's company - presumably the red man is Sol.

You stare at it for a while, absorbing the details until the picture is seared into your head. You feel like somebody recalling long-lost memories, flipping through a scrap book, which is strange - you haven't been there to experience it, but it feels nostalgic all the same. Maybe you could have talked with Rowan and Sol? Maybe you'd hit it off with them, they seemed like nice people.

But now, they're gone.

A message pops up on your tablet. _Daybreak ETA 8 hrs._ Quickly typing up a reply, you insert the tape into the reader, but not before uploading it to your tablet.

**Loading... 14%.**

...

...

**Loading... 32%.**

...

...

**Loading... 59%.**

...

...

**Loading... 87%.**

...

...

**ERROR OCCURED. PROCEEDING ANYWAY.**

**READING COMPLETE!**

It's dark. You immediately can hear the familiar sound of a clock ticking, albeit a phantom clock, it's existence only announced by its telltale ticking sounds. Then the shuffling and clicking begins. "Is it- okay... Uh." It's Rowan, his voice seems off. The last video you listened to, he seemed anxious, yes, but this sounds a bit too anxious. At first, you don't really know the cause, but then a date hits you. The day the murders started.

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

The camera is sat down and you can see again. Rowan is sitting on the same chair from last recording. He still has his hair neat, and his orange suit too. The only sign that something is wrong is his face. He has slight bags under his eyes, and he looks more on edge than the last video. Despite the disproportionate amount of doctors and nurses on the ship, he doesn't look healthy at all. "Week two of... Heck-" he stood up suddenly, disappearing from the sight of the camera for a few moments. Eventually he comes back and sits down, holding a paper in his shaking, gloved hands. He looks down and begins to read from it.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

He looks back up and clears his throat. "Week two on The Skeld, U-Uh..." He looks down at the paper again and shifts. Rowan seems to shiver for a second before focusing again, looking back up and continuing with the log. "I was supposed to make this a few days ago- actually I'm not permitted to but... I almost forgot to make it this week. I'm making this on Saturday. " He said, his voice growing steady. It was almost as if he rehearsed this before.

_Tick. Tock._

"I'm going to be blunt. Things aren't going well." You know what he's about to say. He seemed to pause, taking a few deep breaths before speaking again. "Three people died." Rowan said, his voice starting to waver, his hazel eyes gazed down at the camera. "Three people died this week. They... were murdered. The first two were discovered in one day. The first one in- Electrical..." Rowan's clearly forced calm posture seemed to shatter, his voice seemed thick with emotion. Was that guilt in his tone? He rubs his face with his hand and sighs.

_Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock..._

"Apologies. The first one was found in electrical by me. And the other in O2 by a dude called Mark. The other body was found in Admin. They were-" his voice broke off again. It seemed as if every word was a pain to him. His head lowered as he grunted something quiet. But loud enough to hear.

"I can't fuckn do this man..." He whispered, squeezing his own hands together, forgetting momentarily that he was recording before perking back up. He regained his posture, and straightened his face. "They-..." He frowned, clearly frustrated with himself. "Okay. I'm not going to tell the details, and I know nobody will. Someone killed them. There is a murderer on this ship!" Rowan said, glancing around then back at the camera. There are so many emotions on his face - you can read people.

Fear, sadness, anger, and guilt?... "And.. I'm-" he started off shakily before stopping himself. Rowan stood up, sighing. "I'm done with this tape for the week. I can't handle this. I'm sorry. I can't cope well with this. With what-" he paused once again, his speech always seeming to come to abrupt stop. The camera was grabbed, and it grew dark.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

"Whatever. This is stupid anyways."

_Tock?_

_[END RECORDING.]_


	8. The Soaring Insignia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by @FruitLemonTea on Ao3, edited by yours truly.
> 
> Check her out, she's a good friend of mine and also an amazing angst writer.

**The following is a recording made by Euphoria Rose Astor, daughter of [REDACTED], as mandated by MIRA's policy of all first-year employees to log their progress.**

**Note that she was rumored to be missing months before the discovery of the Genesis Incident. However, her parents did nothing to contact MIRA, nor launch an investigation of their own.**

* * *

The camera turns on, the image clear and colors vivid, the recording being much more high-quality than the other crewmates'. A woman, appearing in her [REDACTED], Euphoria Rose Astor, has long, grayish black hair in an... interesting sort of style and round, light blue eyes, a cheery expression on her face. She sits in a Class-5 MIRA Dormitory, decorated with stuffed plushies, a potted plant, and shelves with various accessories on top.

“Hello! My name is Euphoria Rose Astor, but I’d like to call myself Icarus instead. I'm a computer scientist with a Master’s degree working at MIRA! They required me to do these recordings, to keep tabs on my progress and all, so here we are.” she says, breaking the silence. Her smile doesn't fade a bit.

Euphoria's position shifts, her hand brushing back a stray strand of hair.

“It’s the first day here, so nothing much has started... but I've got high hopes for the future! Everyone on the ship seems super nice!” She shifts the camera a bit to show the neighboring kitchen, before rotating it in the other direction to face her in a different angle.

“I met a lady named Arla. She seemed really tired, too... We’re kinda friends now. Soooo that’s all! I’ll keep you all tuned in," she continues. 

"So.... talk to you guys back at MIRA in one week! See you then-"

**[END RECORDING.]**


End file.
